Stay Alive
by Yuuhi Kurenai
Summary: Two sisters had survived from the destruction of their village. Now they are heading toward Konoha. They'll meet someone that they had seen a long time ago... No pairings yet. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fiction and I'm sorry for the bad grammar. English is my second language and I'm currently learning it. For the first chapter there isn't going to have any Naruto characters but for the second one it's sure there is going to be some of them. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Kioishi, Maeko and Raeko, well the Arusai clan.

Everything was dark, the sky, the clouds, the trees, everything. You could hear some screaming, swords, kunai and shuriken clashing and see a lot of blood on the ground along with dead bodies. This was a never-ending war. The ninjas from the hidden village in the mountain against the sound ninjas. They were been enemies for years and this night was where the war was ending. The village was completely destroyed and almost everyone was dead. Some sound ninjas survived but there was few of them.

There was something they didn't know though… Two sisters, the daughters of the leader, the strongest ninja in the village and from an extremely strong clan, the Arusai clan. Maeko and Raeko were hiding in a hidden dungeon where their father told them to stay there.

Flashback 

Koishi grabbed both of his daughter's arms and headed for the dungeon as fast as he could. Maeko didn't understand why their fathers were so worried since a short period; they were too young to understand. The leader of the village was about to close the door of the dungeon and lock it but a little scared Maeko stood and looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Father! What's happening? Why are we here?" cried out the child.

"Listen my child, it is war. You need to stay in the dungeon to be safe. I don't want you both to die. You're the only hope of this village. I'm sorry… You don't deserve to live this. When you'll be older, I'm sure you'll understand and forgive us."

"What do you mean father?" asked Maeko.

Koishi walked to his daughter and kneeled down in front of her. He looked at both of his daughters and hugged them.

"Promise me something… Please stay alive as long as you can and use your power for the best. Protect your loved one the best you can. Now, I want you to take this… "

He took out two chains from his neck which each of them had the half of a moon, when both of the half moons were together it formed a full moon. He put one around Maeko and Raeko's neck. "If I never come back, a part of me will be always with you. I will always be with you even if my life might end in few days."

"W-what are-"

"Shh… Don't say anything. I'm sorry… I hope you'll forgive me one day and that you'll understand. If I'm still in this world, I'll come back to you"

With that, he left his children alone in the dungeon.

End of Flashback 

Few days had passed and he never came back. No one had showed any sigh of life.

"Father said he would come back…But he still hasn't…." Said the older girl to herself

She got up and they walked to the exit with her baby sister in her arms. With a lot of difficulties they opened the door and went out. It was dark and dirty. They went up the stairs then went outside… Everything was dead, the house were destroyed, dead bodies lying on the ground. She gasped and started walking. She looked around and…

With her own eyes they saw their father, drowning in his own blood and half dead. They ran to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Father…!"cried out Maeko as her younger sister started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry… I l-love you…" Kioshi managed to say. After that, he died.

"FATHER!" yelled Maeko.

So, what do you think of it? Do you think it could make a good story? This was a part of their childhood so you'll understand the further chapters. I promise I'll put some Naruto characters in the next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Bye bye for now!

Yuuhi-Kurenai


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Raeko and Maeko! -'

Here's chapter 1!

**Maeko's P.O.V.**

It's been 13 years since our village has been destroyed. Now I am 19 and Raeko's 13. I've learned to be strong and try my best to become stronger so I can protect my sister. I've always been the stronger sibbling but I don't mind. She's maybe not the best ninja around but she is sure one of the best medic nin. When I finished burying the dead bodies, I trained hard then left the village with my younger sister. We've been in danger few times but hopefully we always came out alive. I am not afraid of death… but afraid that someone close to me dies because of me or that I wasn't strong enough to save that person.

"Hey sis, there's a village near. Konoha, the hidden village of the leaf." Said my sister.

I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Konoha? Aren't the ninjas from there that came to our village after the war? The ones that tried to find some survivors?" I asked her and she nodded.

Flashback 

The twins hid in a half destroyed house. Some ANBU were in the village trying to find some survivors. Suddenly a man walked toward them, he looked around the place then in their direction. He walked closer and found two little girls clinging to each other in fear.

"Are you from this village?" asked the man.

"Y-yes… Who are you?" said Maeko a little scared of the man.

"I'm am an ANBU from Konoha, we aren't here to harm you. Come with me."

"NO! I am not. I want to stay here. Go away! We don't need your help! I want to stay beside father…"

"You can't stay here, the village is destroyed. No one can live in here anymore."

After that he grabbed the girl's hand but they sheslapped his hand and got up. Maeko was about to run and she yelled at the man. "We don't need anyone's help! Leave us alone!" after she ran away with her baby sister in her arms. The man tried to run after them but it was too late, they were already in the forest.

End Of Flashback 

**Normal P.O.V.**

They weren't so far from Konoha. When the village hidden in the mountain still existed, Konoha was their best allies. Most of the people think that no one survived even if the village was extremely powerful. It was a shame that it had been destroyed and that the ninjas from the village all died.

The siblings were now standing in front of the gate that leads into the village. They entered and started walking around in the town. Some people were staring at them, some were gasping whenever they saw their headband, which was around their waist and had the destroyed village's symbol. Maeko raised an eyebrow and glanced at her sister with a confused look.

"Sis, why are they looking at us? It's like if we were aliens…" said Raeko still with a questioning look.

"Maybe it's our headband… Everyone thinks that no one had survived from our village's destruction… Remember?"

"Perhaps…Um… I'm hungry. Why don't we stop somewhere to eat? Hm?"

"Alright, let's go."

After few minutes of walking, they were at the ramen shop. (Don't remember the name sorry.) They took a seat next to a Jounin and three Genins.

Both of the sisters ordered ramen while the others were looking at them wondering where they are from since they had never seen them in the village or in any other village they had visited. Kakashi looked at the headband and his eye that wasn't covered wide opened.

"_I-It can't be! The village was destroyed and no one survived!"_ he thought.

Raeko looked at the man and blinked. She decided to start a little conversation with only asking one question.

"Is something wrong sir?" asked the girl.

"No. I'm fine."

"I don't want to bother or anything but is there a hotel near?"

"Yes, I'll show you when you'll both have finished." Answered the white haired man.

After having finished his sixth cup of ramen, Naruto glanced next to Kakashi where the two girls were sitting. He then saw that Kakashi was talking to them so he decided to introduce his self to them.

"Hey! What's your name?" asked the fox boy.

Maeko decided to talk this time and introduce her self and her sister.

"I'm Maeko, Arusai Maeko. The girl next to me is my twin sister, Arusai Raeko."

Kakashi blinked then narrowed his eyes. _"That's what I thought… The Arusai sisters… The only survivors yet everyone thought they were dead too."_

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future next Hokage!" said Naruto in a determined tone. The girls laughed at little and smiled.

"There is also Sakura-Chan and Sasuke."

"Hn." Was the only answer from Sasuke.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Said Sakura smiling.

"Nice to meet you too" said the sisters in unision.

"And I am Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you." Said Kakashi with a serious tone. Sakura blinked at the seriousness of their sensei but didn't ask. She knew he had a good reason to act like this.

"Tell me… From which village are you two from?" asked the white haired man.

"We're from the hidden village in the mountain…" answered Maeko looking at the ground as sad memories were coming back in her mind.

"_That's what I thought…" _Thought Kakashi.

"Wasn't that village destroyed a while ago?"

"Yes… It has. We are the only survivors… No one had survived, not even our father."

"I see. If I'm not wrong you are from the Arusai clan, the two daughters of the leader of the clan, right?"

"You're right. We are." Replied Raeko smiling slightly.

"The Arusai Clan? Never heard of it." Said Naruto.

"Well… The village where my clan was killed, had been destroyed 13 years ago so I'm afraid you weren't even born." Answered Maeko. She looked up at the sky and let out a sigh.

"Our clan was well known by many villages due to our power. Whenever a member of the clan used his blood limit attack, there was no way the enemy could survive."

"And what is that blood limit attack?" asked Kakashi.

"Since our clan control perfectly the element of darkness and ice… Well each members of the clan control perfectly one of those elements. Mine is darkness and my sister is ice so the attack is a little different."

Kakashi nodded slowly as Naruto and Sakura stared at them listening to what they were saying. Sasuke looked at them on the corner of his eyes while thinking.

"_The way Kakashi seems to talk, they look powerful… It's going to be interesting._" Thought the dark haired boy.

"I was wondering how you both have survived… I mean, if it happened 13 years ago, you surely weren't old enough powerful to survive the attacks." Asked a curious pink haired girl.

"Kakashi-San, could you show us where is the hotel please?" Said Raeko.

They all got up and started walking toward the little hotel. Raeko looked at the colourful sky, slowly turning darker. Maeko sighed and closed her eyes.

"When the attacks began, our father brought us in the Shadow Temple. He hid us there since it was hard to get access in this place and there was a high amount of traps there so if someone tried to go in, he would surely be caught in a trap. If you wonder how we came out from there without being killed well it's simple. The entire clan had to learn by heart all the ways of the Temple and its traps. And that is for both the Shadow Temple and the Ice Temple. He hid us in the Shadow Temple instead of the Ice Temple for only one reason, the Shadow Temple was more dangerous and it was hidden in the mountain. He told us to stay here until he come back to take us… After 1 week, without having any sighs of life from anyone, we decided to go out of the temple. Sadly, when we came out… We only saw a pool of blood with our clan drowning in it. " Said Maeko looking at the ground.

Everyone remained silent especially Sasuke since his clan has been slaughtered too.

When they arrived at the hotel, Raeko grinned and Maeko smiled slightly.

"Thanks a lot for showing us where the hotel was… Without you we would have been completely lost. Eheh…" said Raeko.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while showing his foxy grin. Sakura smiled and Sasuke was just… like usual. Kakashi smiled a little under his mask.

"You're welcome. See you soon." Said the white haired man. Team 7 started walking away and the sisters entered in the hotel and rent a room for the night.

Maeko was laying down on one of the bed and Raeko was sitting on a chair near of the huge window that showed the city. The younger sister glanced at her older sister that was staring at the ceiling for quite a while.

"Hey Maeko… How did you find these people?" asked Raeko out of the nowhere.

"They're nice… The people of Konoha are like father used to tell us."

"True. I like the village too."

"Me too."

A/N: OOOHHH! Cliffy! I love them. Oh well, that's all for the chapter one. I know, it's kind of short but I have to keep the rest for the next chapter! By the way, thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry if I made the character a little OOC, I'm new to the anime. I'll try to update as soon as I can so stay tuned for the next chapter. R&R please.

Info: The ANBU member that told them to come with him wasn't Kakashi for some people that was maybe wondering. Since Kakashi once was in ANBU he had known of the terrible event so that's why he seems to know a little about it.


	3. Author's Note

I'd like to know which pairing you would like to see in my fic. You can pair my characters too. Note that Orochimaru, Itachi, Kabuto, Kisame, etc. might not and will surely not be in this fic, well I didn't plan to. The most popular pairings, the ones you chose, will be in this fic. So the pairings with the biggest amount of votes will win! If you have any questions, just send me an e-mail and I'll answer you as soon as possible!

Thanks,  
Sesshy 


	4. Chapter 2

Here's the third chapters. Slight changes will be made in the first and second chapters. First; Raeko will no longer be Maeko's twin but her younger sister. That means that when the village had been destroyed, she was newly born and she'll be as old as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. As for Maeko, I'll make her 2 years older due to the pairing(She'll be 19 instead of 17). My friends suggested me to pair Maeko with Kakashi and a reviewer(Thank you!) gave me the idea to pair one of the sister(Which will be Raeko) with Sasuke. If you still have any suggestions or if you think I should pair them with someone else, just tell me! Thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Maeko and Raeko!

The next day, Maeko woke up early leaving her younger sister sleeping. She wasn't sure that telling the story of her village's destruction was a good idea... But she didn't say everything. Hopefully, her sister was too young to acknowledge what was happening back then because knowing her, she would have told them everything. Maeko let out a sigh as she was walking. She took the navy blue ribbon that was around her wrist and tied up her long black hair into a pony tail. She closed her eyes, still walking until she sensed a certain aura. She opened her eyes and hid in a bush and looked where the aura came from. She found a man standing in front of a big stone which she thought was surely a memorial stone.

'That guy... He's the jounin from yesterday!' Thought the girl.

"I know you're there, you can show yourself." said the man.

Maeko gasped and slowly came out of the bush. She walked toward him and standed next to him, looking at the memorial stone.

They stayed silent until she broke the silence from slight annoyance.

"Hmm... If you don't mind me asking, aren't your students waiting for you... ?"

"Yes they are indeed."

'I shouldn't have asked him a stupid question like this... Especially when he's probably thinking about people he lost and really cared about... Stupid me!' Maeko shook her head slightly but not enough for Kakashi to notice it. He then decided to speak since he sorta noticed Maeko's embarrasement.

"...They just need to be more patient... And I always come here for some reasons. I come here everyday to think. That's all."

She nodded her head slowly. He then turned around, ready to leave.

"Well, I'm going, see you later!"

"Yeah... Me too."

"Oh and before I forget, would you like you and your sister to assist to our training?"

"Alright, we will."

With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Maeko in front of the memorial stone.

She blinked then raised her eyebrow. 'Where's... the training place?' The young woman sighed and headed back to the hotel where her sister still was.

Raeko was waiting in front of the door with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She looked at her sister angrily.

"Where were you!"

"Come on shorty, take your stuff we're going somewhere."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!"

Maeko rolled her eyes and patted her sister's head making her angrier. "Whatever... Shorty."

Raeko growled and went to take her stuff and didn't stop mumbling. They started walking around not knowing where they were heading toward... until after few minutes(More than 30...) they found the training ground of Team 7.

The three genins were fighing the white haired jounin. Naruto stopped then looked at both of the sisters.

"Hey you! I want to fight you!" yelled Naruto at Maeko.

"Eh... For your training? I'm scared that you shouldn't fight me. After all you're just a genin."

"HEY! Are you scared to fight me? I'm really strong, believe it!"

"Fine. I'm sure after one of my jutsu you will be knocked out."

"We'll see about that!"

Maeko sighed and shrugs as she started walking toward the blonde haired boy. Naruto took his fighting stance, so did Maeko. The fox boy ran toward the black haired girl, trying to punch her until she grab his fist and twisted it.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Maeko.

Naruto groaned and made some hand seals. Lots of shadow clones appeared.

"Hm. Boring. Better end this now than never." said the older one.

All the clones ran toward Maeko as she raised her right hand in the air and a kind of dark energy ball was forming in her hand. She looked toward the real Naruto and throw it toward him at full speed. Naruto blinked and tried to escape from the energy ball that was aiming directly at him.

"Throw it back with a kunai!" shouted Raeko.

Naruto blinked but didn't listen still trying to escape. Raeko sighed and grabbed out a kunai and threw the energy ball with it. Maeko smirked and catched the ball, as if her hand sucked the energy.

"You're deceiving me, I thought you were stronger than that. I guess what you were saying was all lies." said Maeko yawning.

Naruto glared at her and Sasuke smirked.

"It wasn't even the strongest jutsu you've created sis! But still... Maybe you shouldn't have use it on him, he could have died."

"Don't underestimate me! I was just not used to this kind of attack besides I'm much stronger than that!" almost yelled the fox boy.

"Now now Naruto, calm down ok?" said the pink haired girl to her friend. The boy frowned and calmed down a little.

"What kind of attack was this? A jutsu you've created I guess?" said the jounin.

"Yep. Like I've told you, I control darkness, my element." replied Maeko.

Kakashi nodded slowly while Sakura was trying to calm down Naruto.

"Fight me." said Sasuke.

Maeko raised an eyebrow and sighs. "Another genin. Why don't you continue to train hm?"

Sasuke glared then smirked at her reply. "Like Naruto said earlier, are you scared of me?"

"As if I'd be scare of a genin and a Sharingan user."

'H-how did she know? My Sharingans aren't even activated!' thought the raven haired boy.

"You might wonder how come I know that eh? Easy. I can sense it from your aura. Besides, your Sharingans have no effects on me."

"And why's that?"

"If I activate my bloodlimit, I can easily make you sharingans useless. It's simple, it blocks all the attacks from them and make me invisible for your Sharingans."

"Hn... As if it could be possible."

"Believe me or not, I don't care."

"Now will you stop babbling and fight?"

"Fine, I'll just go easy on you."

Sasuke activated his Sharingans and took out a kunai. Maeko rolled her eyes and activated her bloodlimit(Didn't find a name yet.) Her eyes turned into all the shades of the colors of the sun. From dark red to dark yellow. (Like the moon's eye's color in The Legend Of Zelda; Majora's Mask) They were... weird yet beautiful. Sasuke looked at her and froze.

'What is that!' Thought the boy.

Maeko chuckled and smirked. "Scared aren't ya? It's lame though, I didn't even use them."

Kakashi walked toward them, putting his Come Come Paradise book into his pocket. "Training's over for today. You can go home."

Sasuke shook her head and put back the kunai from where he took it. He glanced at Maeko and frowned.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go somewhere? Like, take a walk with me or something?" asked Sakura happily.

"No." responded Sasuke as he walked away.

Sakura looked at him leaving sadly and sighed. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked at who the hand belonged to. It was Raeko's hand and she was smiling at her.

"Don't worry, he's too dumb to realise that he should go with you."

Sakura smiled a little at the comment and said. "Maybe... But he's not dumb."

Raeko laughed a little and shrugged. "If you say so!"

A/N: I've made the changes in the chapters! Hope you liked the chapter... Even if I didn't really liked it. oo I suck at fighting stuff... Sorry about that. ..; Oh well, R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. 


	5. Chapter 3

The Hyourin… The power of the moon… The Tenjitsu… The power of the sun… It is said in old legend of the Arusai clan that, the one that perfectly controls the darkness will have the power of the sun and the one that controls perfectly the ice will have the power of the moon. Weird though, the moon, it appears on the night, and the night is a symbol of darkness. As for the sun, it is in some ways the symbol of fire. Besides, fire and ice doesn't fit. And the one that controls the darkness doesn't have the power of darkness, the power of the moon. No one knew why… Only two people, each century, inherit of those powers. Those powers are hard to control; no one had ever been able to control them. If one of the powers is in use, it was impossible to stop the action, or is it?

Naruto walked up to Raeko and Sakura with a foxy grin crossing his face and his hands behind his head. Raeko sensed his presence and turned around, Sakura did the same after.

"Hey Raeko-chan and Sakura-chan, want to go at the Ichiraku to eat some ramen with me?" asked the fox boy.

Sakura was about to decline his invitation, Raeko who saw this stepped on her feet, making Sakura jumped and gasped in pain.

"Sure Naruto" replied Raeko. She then gave a cold look to Sakura. "WE will accompany you, right Sakura?"

"Uh… Um… Sure!" Answered Sakura nervously.

Raeko looked at her sister with those cute irresistible puppy eyes as if she was waiting for her to answer. Maeko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't get in trouble, understand?"

"Yes onee-san!" answered a happy Raeko. She and Naruto started running toward the ramen shop while Sakura was trying to catch up with them.

Maeko rolled her eyes once again and thought "And she's supposed to be fear by many people with that hyper personality? Come on"  
She started leaving and looked over her shoulder only to see a jounin reading his orange book. "Oh well, see you!"

Kakashi blinked and put his book away. "Wait! I'd like to talk with you about something, would you mind to take a walk with me so we can discuss about it?" asked Kakashi with a hint of seriousness in the tone he used. Maeko raised an eyebrow and nodded. She walked toward him and after the started walking in a forest near by.

"You know that almost every shinobis from Konoha know about your clan and village right?" said Kakashi while looking in front of him.

"Yes, I know. Why are you asking that?" replied Maeko.

"We were allies, yet we didn't know much about you and your clan. Tsunade-sama asked me to ask you some things about it before proposing you something. Now, will answer my questions?"

"Sure…"

"What's your bloodlimit?"

"… Why you want to know that?"

"I already told you, I'm only doing what the Hokage asked me to do after she had known about your presence in your village. Do not fear, we won't do anything to you and your sister."

"Fine. Mine is the Tenjitsu and my sister, whom she doesn't have yet, is the Hyourin. In other words, mine is the power of the sun and my sister's the power of the moon."

"Fire and darkness, ice and darkness. Weird."

"I know but fire fits well with darkness and so are ice and darkness."

"True."

"Any other questions?"

"Just tell me more about it."

"I know that our bloodlimit is unstoppable once activated and that is what you could call… A power for mass destruction."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her when she said "A power for mass destruction."

"Explain yourself." Asked or ordered the white haired shinobi.

"All I know is that when my bloodlimit is on its first phase, a black and red aura will surround me. After a kind of barrier will appears around me. No one can go through it. If someone approaches me, it will send some bolt to the person and it could easily cause his or her death. After the sky change color, it turns into a kind of crimson with some black clouds. Everything, become dead except the enemy then it starts raining blood. Everything, the earth even the sky starts turning to a high speed. My eyes turn red, like the color of fire. My aura turns black, like the shadow. The barrier becomes stronger and bigger each minute, the barrier is made of dark energy. Some fireballs start falling down on the earth, killing everyone and burning everything it touches. After… I don't know. That's all I know about my power, all I've told you is all I remember from some old legend that was written on the walls of the Shadow Temple, my temple."

Kakashi looked at her seriously as he nodded slowly.

"Have you ever tried to use it?"

"No. I've told you before, it's unstoppable. I'd be dead by now from using too much chakra and my sister would be too. "

"Hmm… I see."

They headed out of the forest and walked silently to the building where the Hokage office is. Kakashi stopped walking and so did Maeko. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"Would you like to come with me? You could meet the one that made me ask all those questions."

"Sure, why not?"

He smiled once again and opened the door. He stepped aside and let her walk in. They went up the stairs and to Kakashi's surprise; they met no one. They entered in a room, full of papers and scrolls on the floor. There was a desk with a mountain of papers and there was the Hokage, sleeping and drooling over the scroll.

"And that's the fifth hokage? In what world am I!" thought Maeko.

Kakashi sighed and decided to wake the hokage in a smooth way so she won't be yelling at the top of her lungs when she'll wake up.

"Tsunade-sama, I am here with everything you asked me to ask to Arusai Maeko. She's even with me." Said Kakashi in a rather bored tone.

Tsunade kept sleeping and impatient like Maeko was, she decided to take the hard way. She walked toward the desk and smirks.

"ALL THE CASINO OF KONOHA HAD BEEN DESTROYED! I REPEAT NO LOTTERY GAMES OR POKER GAMES ANYMORE!" yelled Maeko, which was totally out of her calm character. Kakashi hit his forehead.

"Oh crap…" thought the white haired jounin.

Tsunade suddenly wide opened her eyes and jumped out of her chair. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Said Maeko as she smirks, happy that her plan worked.

Tsunade twitched slightly and looked at both Kakashi and Maeko. "What is your purpose here? Better be a good reason…"

Kakashi explained everything that Maeko told him, while the raven-haired girl looked at the city through the window.

Tsunade listened carefully to Kakashi and glanced over Maeko when he finished. She closed her eyes thoughtfully and re-opened them, sure about her decisions.

"Since Konoha was a great ally of your village… And that your village has been destroyed by our enemy, would you like, you and your sister, be one of Konoha's shinobis?"

Maeko thought for a moment then looked at Tsunade. "Yes." Was her only response.

"Fine, you aren't classed in any ninja rank are you?"

"Not that I know."

"I see… Your sister, what is she able to do?"

"She can use some medic jutsus and she knows all the basic jutsus. If you want my advance, she would be around the genin level."

"Ok… Then I think we'll put her in a team for now, as for you… With all the things Kakashi told me, you seem to be a powerful kunoichi… I think your abilities are the one of a jounin. Both of you and your sister will be in Kakashi's team for now. Tommorrow you will get youe hitai-ate. You are dismissed."

Kakashi and Maeko bowed in respect and left. They went outside of the building and saw Maeko and Naruto coming. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and saw that someone was missing.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh well, Naruto and I were laughing at some jokes and his bowl of ramen fell on her so she went at her home to change and well… She didn't come back." Said Raeko.

The jounin rolled his eyes and sighed. Maeko smirked slightly, being amused by the situation.

"That's my sister…" Thought the older girl. 


End file.
